


Help! I Need Somebody

by aewriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Science Bros, Sex Pollen, experiments gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting
Summary: Liz and Michael are trying out new serums in the lab. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 23
Kudos: 56





	1. Help! You Know I Need Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to ninhursag. Her latest story (Tell Me We Both Matter) really encouraged me to think outside of my normal comfort zones, and we share a concern regarding the criminal lack of sex pollen fics in this fandom, ha. 
> 
> Please mind the tags.

“3 milliliters, Michael.”

“That’s all?”

Liz nods solemnly. “It’s potent. Concentrated. I... I don’t like testing it on you but -“

“It’s not like we have another choice.”

“There’s Isobel.”

“Right,” Michael says tightly, grabbing the syringe from Liz. “Like I said,” he mutters, rolling up his sleeve and depressing the plunger on the syringe, “no other choice.”

They wait. A while. 

“Do you feel anything?” Liz asks, cautious but hopeful.

“No.”

Her mouth forms a thin little line. “The weights,” she says.

Michael quirks an eyebrow, then shrugs. Concentrates. The big weight rises into the air. Hovers. Then falls with a crash.

“Well?”

Michael exhales hard. “Same. Same as always.”

“Fuck,” Liz mutters, low and guttural. “I really thought... it should have worked.”


	2. And now my life has changed in oh so many ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags. 
> 
> This is the sex pollen chapter. With Michael and Liz. While the agreement to have sex is consensual, Michael is pretty out of it for the actual act, so please just be aware of that.

“Liz?”

“Yeah?”

“Um... fuck.” Michael swallows, runs a hand through his hair. “You, uh, you using a new perfume or something? Body, ah, body wash?”

Liz’s eyes narrow. “No. Why?”

“It’s,” Michael runs a hand through his hair, “nothing. Fucking nothing.”

Liz stills. Looks at him, really looks. He seems... on edge. There’s a light sheen of perspiration on his brow, under the curls, and his eyes...

“Are you okay, Mikey?” She reaches a hand out, toward his brow, and startles when he flinches back.

She can see the flare of his nostrils now, see the set of his jaw.

“I think... think I’m feeling something now.” He bites a lip. “But it’s not... not my powers.”

Liz looks him over, searching. “What is it then?”

And Michael...Michael shuts his eyes, shakes his head. “Think you need to get out of here.”

Liz takes a step back, involuntarily. “Why?”

“Like, yesterday, Liz. Fuck.”

“Do you,” she swallows, “do you want to hurt me?”

And Michael laughs, at that, a bitter, tense sound. “Hurt you? Nah...” Liz’s gaze flicks down to his hands, hands that are gripping the metal lab table so hard that the knuckles are white. He licks his lips, seems to consider something. “Wanna fuck you.”

Liz’s eyes get so wide, so fast it would be funny under different circumstances. “Oh shit.”

“Yeah, sorry, but that’s what this is.” He gestures toward the ladder. “So you better get out now.”

“I...” Liz is starting to feel a bit frantic. “No! What about you?” She frowns. “You don’t, you don’t look good. You look sick.”

“Feel, feel kind of sick, like it’s too much...”

“Let me take some vitals,” Liz says quickly, grabbing a blood pressure cuff and stepping toward him. 

“No!” Michael shouts and Liz feels herself stumbling backwards, untouched, the blood pressure cuff ripped from her hand with his powers. “Don’t, don’t touch me. I mean it, Liz, you need to fucking go, because I... I...”

“What?”

“I am going to fucking lose it and I will never forgive myself if I do something to you, okay?”

Liz takes a deep breath. “Scale of 1 to 10, how bad are you right now?” Michael just looks at her, a little wild-eyed. “1 being totally chill and calm... like, Netflix with Maria on the weekend.”

“What?”

“And, and 10 being... being you’re, fuck, you wouldn’t care who was right here or what they said.”

Michael’s jaw clenches tight, at that. “Right now? I’m, I’m a 6. Getting toward a 7. But the problem is, I don’t... don’t know how bad 10 could get.”

“Well,” Liz says, removing her goggles. “We can work with a 6. Put the cuff on and take your blood pressure. Then temperature.” 

Michael looks ready to protest but does as she asks. Liz knows the moment the reading comes back, because his face pales. “Shit,” he whispers.

“1-10, what’s the rating now?”

“Six and a half.”

Liz nods. Seems to make a decision. “Okay.” She sits down in a chair.

“Liz,” Michael warns.

“We are scientists. You and I. That serum we’ve been working on is designed for short, intense bursts of power enhancement. Obviously, it’s fueling something, something different right now, and it seems like your vitals are deteriorating.” She purses her lips. “I’m calling Kyle.”

“ _No_ ,” Michael says, with an intensity that catches Liz off guard. “No. This, this is bad enough with you here. I... I will not be in the same room as Kyle while I’m like this. It just won’t happen, okay?”

“He’s a doctor, Michael!”

“Liz, I swear to god, I will float you the hell out of this bunker if you call him.”

“Michael, please -“

“I’m like an 8 now. You know how I feel about him. After all the shit he pulled in high school. But the way I’m feeling now, and if this escalates... I do not want him in my crosshairs, okay? Don’t want anyone in my crosshairs right now,” he says, pointedly.

Liz heaves a sigh, then squares her shoulders. “Then drop your pants. Take care of it.”

Michael’s looking at her, agog. “What? No! With you right here?”

“I’m not leaving. If this thing gets worse -“

“I could hurt you!”

“Well it could kill you!” Liz looks skyward, exasperated . “Since when were you a prude? We are scientists, Michael, and we will figure this out, dammit.” 

Michael stares at her for a long moment, then grabs a handful of paper towels. Turns around. Liz does a half turn, too, in her seat, so she can just see Michael’s back in her peripheral vision. She hears the sound of his zipper, hears the noises he makes. Tries to hold in.

He’s quick. Efficient. Liz can hear his release, see the tension in his body through the thin fabric of his shirt. “1 to 10?” She calls out. 

“8.5,” Michael grits out, frustrated. “That barely, barely did a damn thing.” 

“Blood pressure and temperature, now,” Liz orders. Michael doesn’t even protest.

“They’re worse,” he says quietly.

“The serum,” Liz murmurs, “it was meant to be fast-acting, but not very long lasting. If you can just, just burn it off somehow, you should come down pretty quickly, but your numbers...” she shakes her head. “I, I think we’re in fuck or die territory, Mikey.”

“We?”

Liz swallows hard. Unbuttons the top button of her lab coat. “Yeah.”

Michael’s eyes widen. “Oh holy fuck no. No, no, no, Ortecho.”

“Michael,” Liz says sternly. “The way your readings are looking, I don’t think we have a choice.” Her brow furrows. “And I’m not, not going to let you - “ She trails off. “I care about you, Michael.” He scoffs. “I do!” Liz asserts. “And I need you. I need your help. With everything with Max.”

“Max!” Michael exclaims. “Fucking Max, yeah, let’s talk about that.”

“Max is dead,” Liz says, voice flat. “Right now, he is dead. And I haven’t fucked a damn person since he died. But so help me, Michael, I will not be responsible for you dying, too.” She’s shed the lab coat now, and is working on her blouse. Michael looks away quickly. “Not if I can help.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I know.” She looks at him, and her gaze softens. “And I’m sorry. But you haven’t told Maria, so it’s not like I can call her, and Alex’s cabin is 45 minutes outside of town, with the base even farther -“

A broken laugh escapes Michael at the mention of Alex. “Fuck, Liz, okay, okay. Are... are you sure about this?”

She’s down to her bra now. “Yes.”

“Then I have some conditions,” Michael says quickly. “Dose me with the pollen. I do not want to be able to use my powers if I... if I lose myself here, you know?” 

“That, I can do that.” 

“And...” Michael shakes his head. “Fuck I can’t believe this, but I need you to tie me down. Tight. Like, I don’t want to be able to, to get loose and come after you. If... if I try... call Alex. Kyle. Isobel. Rosa. Whoever. But just make sure you’re out of here, okay?”

“Okay.” Liz pauses. “Rating?”

“I’m... I’m like a 9, Liz.”

Liz’s face is grim. “Then let’s get that pollen. Oh and Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Just so you know? Unless I’m, like, really with someone, then sex... well, I’m not precious about it, okay? So, so don’t worry about that part of things.”

Michael relaxes a little. “Hard same, Ortecho.” 

They don’t get naked. Not, not all the way, anyway. Liz keeps her bra on, and Michael’s still in his t-shirt. They don’t even talk about it. In the end, everything is rushed - Michael urging Liz to make the knots tighter, Liz hurriedly assuring him that she’s on birth control and, well, he’s an alien, so...

Liz would be lying if she said she’d never thought about it. Sex with Michael Guerin. Originally, like back in high school, after she’d lost her virginity to Kyle, it was more of an idle evaluation. Like, almost a scientific thing. She’d be in class, and she’d look at all the guys, one by one. Nothing detailed, just a rough sorting, a “yay or nay.” Michael? Well, he’d been a yay. Not a yay like Kyle. Like Max. But he’d made her cut.

But then... then she found out that both her best friends had fucked him. Not JUST fucked him, but, like, caught feelings. Big, friendship-threatening feelings. For Michael Guerin. And that makes a girl wonder. Is it an alien thing? A Michael thing?

He’s not himself, now. She imagines, if this was real, that he’d be good. Like, how could he not be, right? She pictures him being relaxed about it, too. Playful, cracking jokes... not like he is now, out of it, begging. Straining at the restraints. She sees the muscles working in his arms, and she’s glad she listened, made the knots tight. 

With one last, brief exhale, she climbs on top of him, lines herself up, and sinks down. It pulls a groan out of him, something low and off, inhuman. He’s not using her name now, not even using language, and a part of her feels like this is wrong, bad, but she also knows that they agreed - this might be one of the only ways to bring him down, bring him back.

If things weren’t like this, she can see how it could be good. His body’s spread out before her, and she’s only... well, only human. She notices things, she’s always noticed things, her whole life. She takes in the feel of his skin, surprisingly smooth between her bare thighs. The soft feel of the hair on his arms, his chest. The subtle smell of him, not entirely dissimilar to Max, and oh, she hates herself a little, that she’s thinking about her one and only time with Max while she’s riding his goddamn brother. But yeah, it’s like with Max - if she hadn’t known he was an alien, then, well, she wouldn’t have known.All the parts, the external parts are right.

Michael’s trying to thrust up into her, but he doesn’t have much leverage, tied up tight as he is. She, she hasn’t done this before, tied someone up. Other circumstances, other times, she probably could have been persuaded - she’ll try just about anything at least once, data and all, but after this... no. No ropes, no cuffs. This has ruined it.

There’s sweat on Michael’s brow, and a tender part of her, a part that genuinely cares, brings her hand up to smooth his hair back from his forehead. She watches, fascinated, as he chases her touch with his whole head. He’s like, like an animal, leaning into the contact, eyes closed, mouth open.

Alex has seen him like this. Maria has seen him like this. 

No, not like this. Thank god.

He’s close now, she can tell. She leans forward a bit, her breasts brushing against his chest through the thin fabric of her bra. Hands braced on either side of him, she’s working her hips now, bringing them up and then solidly down on his cock, settling into a rhythm. As he pushes up into her, she raises herself off of his convulsing body and strokes him with her hand until he’s done, shuddering and wet-eyed.

She backs away from him, catches her breath. In a different life, she thinks he’d have made it good for her, teased her, used any part of him to make her feel good. 

That’s not what this is.

She steadies her breath and retrieves her underwear. Pulls them on quickly. “1 to 10?”

No response. If, if he’s worse, she has to call Kyle. She, she’s calling Kyle anyway, Michael be damned. Kyle is a doctor, he needs to be looped in -

“6.”

“Michael?” Liz exclaims, scrambling closer. “That, that you?”

He exhales. Chuckles. “Yeah, it’s me. It... it worked, I think.”

“Gracias a Dios,” she mutters. She scrambles to her feet, grabs the blood pressure cuff, the thermometer. “Everything’s looking so much better. All the readings.”

Michael lets his head fall back against the floor. “Think the pollen helped, too.” His head lists to the side, but his eyes are open, scrutinizing Liz. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she says quickly.

“I didn’t, didn’t hurt you, did I?” She’s quick to shake her head. His eyes flick down her body, quickly, and he looks away . “Good. I’m thinking you didn’t exactly, uh, get my best, you know? Can’t remember anything.”

“Anything?”

“Last thing was you tying me down. Which,” he makes a show of pulling, “good job, Liz. You do this a lot?”

She rolls her eyes. “I was in Girl Scouts.”

“Well, you really earned your badge here.”

She shakes her head a little. “We should get you free. I tied the knots too tight.”

“Nah, I’m glad you did. Better that than... well. You know.”

She nods solemnly. “Yeah, I think I do.” She pauses. “I still think we should call Kyle. Like, once we’re dressed. And, honestly, Isobel too. Rosa and Alex.”

“Fuck,” Michael mutters. “Can I at least cover up before we have this conversation?”

Liz throws his jeans over his crotch but makes no motion to cut him loose yet. “I know you don’t like secrets. Which is why I have no idea why you’re keeping about a million of them from Maria. But I think we need to let everyone know what happened.”

Michael heaves a sigh. “Fine.” He smiles a little wryly. “What’s a little more disappointment coming my way, huh?”

“Disappointment?”

“Come on, Liz, you think this whole thing is gonna get a good reaction out of people? Dr. Dick’s probably gonna think I did this on purpose.”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous. I was the one who developed the serum.”

“Yeah, with my help. And Isobel, well, this is just one more thing I’ve fucked up.”

“You’ve been so much better lately though -“

Michael cuts her off. “And, and Alex.” His mouth twists a little. “I’m sure he’ll love to hear how I fucked another one of his friends. Hell, maybe you should have called Kyle earlier. Maybe there are some military buddies I can look up, and that blue haired prick he’s been seeing, just cover all the fucking bases.”

“Stop!” Liz shouts, coming close to him. “Just stop it. You were dying. You would have died. Don’t, don’t make this something it wasn’t.”

Michael deflates at that. “You... you’re right.” He looks so weary, so still, suddenly. “Thank you, Liz. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know. But I’m glad I did.” She puts the blood pressure cuff on him again, takes another reading. “I really think you’re okay now, that whatever this sex fever thing is, it’s broken.”

“I, I think so too.”

Liz looks at him a little warily. “If I untie you, do you think you’ll be okay?” 

“Yeah,” he says thoughtfully. “I really do.”

Liz inspects the knots. “Think I’m gonna have to cut these,” she murmurs, and gets up to retrieve a pocketknife.

“Hey Liz?” Michael calls after her.

“Yeah?”

“If... if this had been Max. And, like, Jenna or something. And they did what we did...”

Liz sighs. “Mierda, Michael, that’s a whole different situation. I mean, they actually had, had a thing before we ever...” she takes a deep breath. “I wouldn’t like it, but I’d understand. If...” she swallows hard. “If it saved his life.”

The statement hangs in the air between them, and Liz is desperate to overwrite it with something, anything else. “And besides,” she begins, “since you have decided not to tell Maria a damn thing about you being a freaking alien, you won’t have to worry about this until you do decide to come clean.”

Michael bites his lip.

“Unless... unless it’s not Maria you’re worried about.”

“Could you untie me, Ortecho?” Michael finally says, too quiet. “My fingers are starting to go numb.”

“Fuck, yes, of course,” Liz mutters, scrambling to cut him free. First thing he does is rub at his wrists and ankles, massage them. He’s unselfconscious about his nudity, in a way she’s always thought he might be, unhurried in the way he moves, gets dressed. She’s back together well before he is.

“We really have to call Kyle?”

Liz gives him a look.

And with that, it’s like he’s _really_ back - the loose posture, the shrug, the little smirk. “Figured it was worth a try.” And suddenly Liz realizes this is all part of his disguise, the ever-present way he’s had to hide himself, his real self from the world at large. And only part of that hiding has anything to do with being an alien. 

“Hey Mikey?” she says, and it gets his attention. She crosses to him quickly and, without warning, wraps him in her arms. “I’m really, really glad this worked. That you’re okay. Not just because, because you’re Max’s brother, or because you’re helping me with the lab stuff, but, but just because. Because I care about you, okay? And other people do too.”

And with that, Michael finally returns the hug. Leans into it, lets his head fall down onto Liz’s. “Thank you,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please say hello on tumblr (aewriting).


End file.
